Sorella and Hermanito
by Eliasviel
Summary: "Kau salah. Sampai kapan pun, tidak akan pernah ada yang sebanding denganmu."


**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan.**

**Setting : Between House of Hades dan Blood of Olympus. **

* * *

**SORELLA AND HERMANITO**

"Maafkan aku," kata lelaki remaja yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri itu. Mata kelamnya memandangi sosok gadis yang tengah membabat rambut panjang acak-acakannya dengan sebilah belati. "Kalau aku tak memecah konsentrasimu, kau tak akan—"

"Jangan konyol, Nico," sela gadis itu seraya memutar mata. Ia menyayat sisa rambutnya yang terakhir. "Ini kan cuma rambut."

Nico tidak menjawab.

Setelah mengalirkan rambut panjangnya yang telah tergunting hingga sebahu itu, Reyna membersihkan belatinya di dalam air. Pantulan dari belatinya memperlihatkan seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun yang duduk di dekatnya, menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Reyna menghela nafas. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Ia mengelus pangkal belatinya. "Tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Kau bukanlah salah seorang dari Amazon atau pun prajurit dari legiun-ku. Jadi—" Gadis itu menelan ludah, mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tidak pecah. "Aku minta maaf."

Keheningan yang mencekam menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Reyna masih pura-pura sibuk membersihkan belatinya yang telah mengkilat, sementara Nico tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Dia merasa bicara mungkin tak ada gunanya karena tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Darimana kau belajar memotong rambut seperti itu?" tanya Nico perlahan, tak yakin. Meskipun dia merasa pertanyaan itu mungkin bakal mendatangkan maut untuknya, mau tak mau dia penasaran juga karena baru kali ini dia melihat seorang Romawi yang bisa dengan rapi dan tangkas _memotong rambut, _sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilakukan mereka karena yang ada di dalam otak mereka hanyalah bertarung, perang, dan sebagainya.

"Aku dan kakakku pernah menetap di pulau Circe sebagai pengikut wanita itu," jawab gadis berusia hampir tujuh belas itu. Beberapa kenangan berkelebat di ingatannya. "Dia—kami belajar merombak dan menata, semua hal mengenai kecantikan—kau tahu." Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya tanpa diminta, ia memberikan informasi yang tak terduga. "Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa mengalahkan gadis itu, kan? Aku tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan_nya."_

Satu lagi keheningan dadakan. Reyna terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Nico yang mendengarnya—meskipun ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia terkejut.

Dalam hati, Reyna mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam Romawi. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu di hadapan Nico di Angelo? Pasti cowok itu akan menganggapnya lemah dan cengeng sekarang. Reyna khawatir kalau-kalau ia telah meruntuhkan _image-_nya di hadapan Nico.

"Kau suka pada Jason, kan?"

Kali ini Reyna terdiam. Terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Apakah memang sejelas itu terlihat?

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Nico dengan sedikit lebih keras. Dia mengusap rambut gelapnya yang acak-acakan. "Aku sudah tahu. Maksudku, kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang patut untuk diratapi, kau tahu—"

"Kau tahu apa?" potong Reyna dengan sengit. Air mata membendung di matanya, yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Biasanya kalau marah ia pasti menangis. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya di hadapan siapa pun, apalagi Nico. "Aku tidak butuh dikasihani. Kau tidak perlu menghiburku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, di Angelo," lanjutnya dengan sengit seraya berbalik.

Ekor mata Nico bergerak turun, naik, lalu akhirnya kembali menatap punggung gadis itu. Perasaannya kacau. Labil. Begitu juga dengan Reyna, dan Nico cukup yakin gadis itu menangis diam-diam.

"Aku tahu." Nico menahan nafas pelan. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya… Reyna." Ia melihat tak ada tanggapan dari sang praetor, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan. "Aku juga—" Suaranya pecah. "—aku tidak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan gadis itu."

Hanya suara binatang malam yang terdengar. Monster-monster mungkin bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menangkap dan memangsa mereka.

Reyna tak menjawab. Kali ini ia mendengarkan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Percy." Nico memuntahkan nama itu dengan terpaksa. Ia merasa matanya hangat. "Kau pasti akan menganggapku menjijikan." Lalu ia terdiam sebentar, menunggu respon dari Reyna yang tak kunjung datang. "Kalau kau mau membenciku, silakan saja." Mata gelapnya menatap tanah. "Aku sendiri juga telah membenci diriku… karena tak pernah bisa cukup baik. Karena tak bisa menjadi orang yang dibutuhkan…"

Nico tak meneruskan perkataannya.

Reyna masih bergeming.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka kembali berada dalam keheningan.

Nico berbaring tanpa suara dan memandang langit malam. Ia mendengar dirinya berkata, "Terima kasih, Reyna. Aku senang kau berada di sini."

Sang praetor tak menjawab. Ia duduk dalam diam sampai ia tak mendengar tanda-tanda Nico akan terus bicara.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-laki itu berbaring memunggunginya.

Atmosfer yang dingin menusuk kulitnya. Reyna menggigil. Ia merangkak pelan mendekati Nico dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya—sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali belum dilakukannya—terakhir kalinya—ingatan yang sudah lama.

Mata hitam Reyna menatap langit malam. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengatur emosinya. Kemudian dia menyamping menghadap Nico. Ia bertumpu pada sikunya dan berbisik di telinga Nico—meskipun dia tak yakin apakah Nico bisa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya dengan tulus. Reyna menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah anak laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih, Nico… _hermanito."_

Nico yang setengah tertidur merasa kecupan hangat di pipinya.

Pipinya terasa basah. Rasanya seolah-olah kakak perempuannya baru saja memberinya ucapan selamat tidur, persis seperti yang selalu dilakukannya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kau salah, Reyna," bisik Nico dengan sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Sampai kapan pun, tidak ada yang pernah bisa sebanding denganmu."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Saya juga bingung dengan alur cerita ini. Pokoknya Hedge berpencar dengan mereka terus mereka melakukan semacam bonding gitulah xD imajinasi lagi jalan banget nih.**

**Omong-omong, ada yang tau 'sorella and hermanito' artinya apa? Kalau belum tau, 'sorella' itu artinya kakak perempuan dalam bahasa Italia, dan 'hermanito' itu adik laki-laki dalam bahasa Spanyol. Inti judul ini adalah Reyna yang seorang Puerto Rican menganggap Nico sebagai adiknya dan Nico yang seorang Italian menganggap Reyna seperti kakaknya sendiri.**

**Nyambung gak? xD /ditampar/ **

**And at last,**

_**'It's both cute and sad because a part of Reyna might reminded Nico of Bianca.'**_

**:')**


End file.
